Embrace
by cailin na gealai
Summary: Rose hates to be hugged. Four times Scorpius gives Rose a hug, and one time Rose hugs him back. Rose/Scorpius


**Title:** Embrace

**Pairings: **Rose/Scorpius

**Summary:** Rose hates to be hugged. Four times Scorpius gives Rose a hug, and one time Rose hugs him back. Rose/Scorpius

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Terrible, isn't it?

**Rating: **T to be on the safe side

**Author's Notes:** This is loosely modeled on me and my friend. I don't like to be hugged, so my friend gave me "hug therapy" for months. And yes, it is possible to simply not like to be touched even when there's no abuse in your past and you're perfectly normal.

* * *

><p>He gives her a hug when they see each other on the Platform 9 ¾. It's a quick one, casual; they've been friends four years now. It isn't like there's any tension between them. Scorpius is dating someone and Rose is far too intimidating to most of the male population. There's no reason why Scorpius shouldn't be able to give her a hug. But it is their first hug, he realizes, so he hesitates a little.<p>

"How's the Head Girl?" he asks brightly, trying to ensure she sees the identical badge on his chest. They're the same height, so on impulse he puts his arms around her. Simple as that.

In his light grip, she freezes. He extricates himself hurriedly from her red curls. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just don't like hugs," she says as she looks away.

He doesn't believe her. "Really?"

"Yeah. I just don't like being touched." She shifts a little and turns away, toward the whistling train.

"Really?" This is an odd development.

"Yes, it's just one of those things…" The stormy expression on her face clears and she's the same as she's always been, intimidating and fierce and beautiful and smart. "So they gave you Head Boy? Good Lord, I thought they'd give it to someone intelligent!"

Then they're at each other's throats again in friendly argument, and Scorpius manages to get the odd episode out of his mind.

* * *

><p>It comes back up a month later, when he finds Rose quietly crying over her homework in a corner of the library. As he approaches, she tries to hide the obvious tear tracks on her face. Scorpius is no rainbow himself today (his girlfriend of two months dumped him this morning) but he can try to help his friend.<p>

Conjuring a handkerchief (no one can say he isn't a good friend), he asks her what's wrong.

"Oh, nothing really," she replies, flipping through the thickest of the books in front of her.

"Obviously something," Scorpius drawls languorously, "otherwise Rose Weasley wouldn't be crying." He admires that she doesn't cry often; he's always seen her to be tough as bloody nails. This crying thing was odd and Scorpius didn't like it at all.

"It's silly, really. I shouldn't even be crying." Embarrassed, she smiles through her tears. "My… my old owl died. That's all." Rose wipes her eyes with his handkerchief.

"That's not silly, Rose, it's perfectly normal to be sad about pets," Scorpius comforts, scooting closer to her on the cold library bench. Because it's natural to him, he leans over and hugs her. Just as she did at the train station, she stiffens and doesn't return the hug. "God, Rose, you've got to get over that…"  
>"I know," she sniffles, "I know."<p>

* * *

><p>House tensions are running high after the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match. Scorpius, the Slytherin seeker, has caught the snitch and won the game, much to the disappointment of the Gryffindors. Great groans issue from the side of the pitch bedecked in red and gold. All except for Rose, who claps for Scorpius.<p>

The Slytherin side surges off the pitch, presumably to hold a party in their dungeon common room. Scorpius is borne on their shoulders as they chant his name.

Rose happily proceeds with the rest of her housemates to dinner in the Great Hall. The Slytherin table is notably empty. Rose has never been a fast eater, and she takes her time today. She has no desire to comfort a roomful of moping Gryffindors. Eventually, the plates and dishes disappear and her excuse has worn thin. Standing, she makes her way into the entrance corridor outside the hall, intending to go to the library before it closes.

She doesn't make it up three steps before a voice slurs behind her, "Rose?"

Scorpius is standing there, head cocked to one side, a loopy expression on his face. "Rosie, why didn't you go to our party? We won! I caught that bloody Snitch, we creamed those ruddy Gryffindors…"

"Scorp, are you drunk?" Subtlety has never been Rose's strong point.

"Am I?" he says as he stumbles a little. "Yes, Rosie, I think I'm very drunk."

In a flash she is there beside him, supporting him. "Can you give me directions to your common room? You shouldn't be wandering about in this state. If you dare vomit on me, Scorpius Malfoy-"

He's twisted in her grip, and they're face-to-face. Her brown eyes are exasperated, and his gray eyes are glassy. "Yes, Rosie, I'm stinking drunk. I think I'm drunk enough to do this."

In one movement he has her enveloped in a huge bear hug. She doesn't hug him back or anything, and stiffens as always, but he doesn't let go.

His mouth is by her ear. "Why can't I hug you, Rosie? Aren't we friends?" He smells of alcohol and sweat; he obviously hasn't showered since the match.

"Let go of me, Scorpius," she orders, her voice tight and controlled. "Let go of me now!" He clings to her even more unyieldingly.

She briefly considers yelling for help, but it would be far too embarrassing. Instead, she wriggles her hand around to her pocket and removes her wand.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Rose visits Scorpius in the hospital wing. He appears to be sleeping when she comes in, but Rose knows better. She sits gracefully on the foot of his bed.<p>

"I'm not angry at you, Scorp."

No response.

"You were dead drunk. I swear, if you ever get that drunk again-"

Scorpius mumbled faintly into his pillow.

"What? Sit up, Scorp, and say what you're going to say."

The blond teenager slowly sits up, his eyes cast downward. "I'm sorry, Rose. I really am."

"No harm done. I'm fine," she says. Shifting slightly, she inquires "Erm, how are the arms?"

"Reattached," he grimaces.

"Well, that's good then."

"Yeah."

In a torrent of words, Scorpius is apologizing fervently. "I'm so sorry, I should never have had anything to drink at all, I know that touch makes you uncomfortable, I feel really awful about it-"

Laying a hand on his shoulder, Rose assures him, "I forgive you. No hard feelings, no harm done."

There is silence for a moment, and then; "Do you know why you hate being hugged?"

"No, I don't. Just something that's always been there."

"Did…" Scorpius doesn't know how to say this, exactly. "Did anything… y'know, happen to you when you were younger?"

Rose's eyes widen and she stands. "No, nothing like that! It's just a phobia, I swear. Just an irrational phobia."

He thinks he believes her.

* * *

><p>Rose and Scorpius are on the train home. They're adults now, having finished their seventh year. Rose is going to keep studying Potions in the hope of replacing Slughorn when he finally croaks. Scorpius is equally ambitious; he is going to be a curse-breaker at Gringotts. They talk of their great plans, laughter filling their train compartment. This is the last hurrah for these best friends.<p>

"We'll still see each other, of course," Rose says matter-of-factly. "Soon as I get my own place, you're coming around for tea."

"Just as long as you aren't the one making the biscuits…" Scorpius teases.

"That was fourth year!" Rose retorted.

They're off again, with witty banter and casual arguing. As the train nears the station, Scorpius knows it's his last chance.

"Rose?"

She's absently looking out the window, her red hair glinting in the afternoon sun. "Yes? What is it, Scorpius?"

He's about to tell her he loves her, that he loved her even in second year when they hated each other's guts, but what comes out is "Can I give you a hug?"

Rose is on her guard now, brow furrowed. She stands and takes a deep breath, relaxing. "Yes."

He can't believe she said yes. He gets to his feet and crosses the small compartment. Carefully (he doesn't want to risk another well-placed hex) he hugs her. She retreats into herself for a moment, but then her soft arms are around his neck and their heads are side by side.

Turning his head slightly, Scorpius whispers into her perfect pale ear, "I love you, Rose Weasley."


End file.
